The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Video conferencing applications allow people to communicate with each other in remote locations through audio and video media in real time. In some instances, there is a desire to present visual content to other attendees of the video conference. It is also desirable to have the shared visual content available to be viewed and recorded by an attendee of the video conference for future use solely by the attendee of the video conference.